Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala
The Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala is held at the Cipriani in New York City. Sesame Workshop hosts the evening as a fundraising event, and to honor outstanding individuals around the world who have contributed to education. 2003, 35th Anniversary * Date - June 4, 2003 * Host - Katie Couric * Honored - Kofi Annan and his wife Nane Annan * Attendees - Tony Bennett, Mike Renzi, John Henson, Joan Ganz Cooney, Glenn Close, Bob McGrath, Emilio Delgado, Sonia Manzano, Loretta Long, Roscoe Orman * Muppets - Elmo, Big Bird, Zeliboba, Pino, Abelardo Montoya, Kami, Zoe, Rosita, Ernie (John Tartaglia), Grover (Paul McGinnis), Oscar (McGinnis) Image:Sesame-35th-gala001.jpg|Kofi and Nane Annan Image:Sesame-35th-gala002.jpg|Glenn Close and Oscar Image:Sesame-35th-gala003.jpg|Tony Bennett and Elmo Image:Sesame-35th-gala004.jpg|Joan Ganz Cooney Image:Sesame-35th-gala005.jpg|Katie Couric and Elmo Image:Sesame-35th-gala006.jpg|The cast of Sesame Street JohnAndGyongyiHenson.jpg|John and Gyongyi Henson Image:Sesame-35th-gala007.jpg|Paul McGinnis and Grover Image:TartagliaErnie.jpg|John Tartaglia and Ernie Image:Sesame-35th-gala008.jpg|Katie Couric with Elmo and Big Bird 2004 * Date - Jun 02, 2004 * Host - Diane Sawyer * Honored - Desmond Tutu * Attendees - Oprah Winfrey, Matt Lauer and Annette Lauer, Tina Brown and Harry Evans, George Stephanopoulos and talk show host Ali Wentworth, Cynthia McFadden and Deborah Roberts, Martha Stewart, Maria Bartiromo, Lesley Stahl and author Aaron Latham, actress Carol Kane, Heather Headley, artist Peter Max, Bob Kerrey (New School President and head of 9/11 Commission), publisher Mort Zuckerman and Judge Kimba Wood. * Muppets - Elmo, Grover, Kami, Zuzu, Zikwe Image:2004gala-01.jpg|Desmond Tutu and Oprah Winfrey Image:2004gala-dianesawyer.jpg|Diane Sawyer Image:Heather Headley Gover 2nd gala.jpg|Heather Headley 2005 * Date - June 1, 2005 * Host - Barbara Walters * Honored - Queen Rania Al-Abdullah of Jordan and Stan O’Neal (Chairman and CEO of Merrill Lynch and Co., Inc.) "for creating educational opportunities around the globe." * Attendees - Vanessa Williams and New York Post gossip journalist Liz Smith. * Muppets - Elmo, Tonton (Heather Asch) Image:2005gala-barbarawalters.jpg|Barbara Walters Image:2005gala-Jordan's-Queen-Rania.jpg|Jordan's Queen Rania Image:2005gala-Vanessa-Williams.jpg|Vanessa Williams 2006 thumb|250px|right * Date - May 31, 2006 * Host - Matt Lauer * Honored - Ann M. Veneman, Executive Director of UNICEF, for her commitment to reducing poverty, malnutrition and disease, and protecting children from abuse and violence, and Alan C. “Ace” Greenberg, Chairman of the Executive Committee of The Bear Stearns Companies Inc., for his work in helping children better cope with trauma and uncertainty. * Attendees - Lillias White, Michael Bloomberg, Joan Ganz Cooney, Gary Knell * Muppets - Hoots the Owl, Oscar the Grouch, Zoe, Cookie Monster, Elmo, Ernie, Bert, Grover, Rosita, Kami (Leslie Carrara-Rudolph) Image:2006gala-lillias.jpg|Lillias White Image:2006gala-AlanGreenberg.jpg|Alan Greenberg Image:2006gala-MattLauer.jpg|Matt Lauer Image:2006gala-group.jpg Image:2006gala-group2.jpg Image:2006gala-Lillias-Hoots.jpg Image:2006gala-AnnM.Veneman.jpg|Ann M. Veneman 2007 * Date - May 30, 2007 * Host - Matt Lauer * Honored - Laura Bush and James E. Rohr, Chairman and Chief Executive Officer, The PNC Financial Services Group, Inc., "for PNC's 10-year, $100 million investment to improve access and quality of early childhood education to benefit children and communities." * Attendees - Jenna Bush and Barbara Bush, Brian Stokes Mitchell * Muppets - Elmo, Rosita, Big Bird, Abby Cadabby Image:Laurabush-elmo.jpg|Jenna, Laura and Barbara Bush Image:2007gala-BrianStokesMitchell.jpg|Brian Stokes Mitchell 2008 * Date - May 28, 2008 * Host - Anderson Cooper * Honored - Richard Parsons (Chairman, Time Warner Inc.) with a Corporate Leadership Award, for his funding of Galli Galli Sim Sim, and Susan and Michael Dell with a Global Leadership Award. * Attendees - Nitya Vidyasagar, Soledad O'Brien, Joan Ganz Cooney, Gary E. Knell * Muppets - Elmo, Grover, Chamki * Links - sesameworkshop.org Image:2008-gala-Anderson_Cooper.jpg|Anderson Cooper Image:2008-gala-Gary_Knell.jpg|Gary Knell Image:2008-gala-Grover.jpg|Grover Image:2008-gala-Joan_Cooney.jpg|Joan Cooney Image:2008-gala-Nitya_Vidyasagar.jpg|Nitya Vidyasagar Image:2008-gala-Richard_Parsons.jpg|Richard Parsons Image:2008-gala-Soledad_O'Brien.jpg|Soledad O'Brien Image:2008-gala-Susan_Dell.jpg|Susan Dell 2009, 40th Anniversary * Date - May 27, 2009 * Host - Brian Williams * Honored - NYC Mayor Michael Bloomberg * Attendees - President Barack Obama (via pre-recorded video), Sheryl Crow, Al Roker and Deborah Roberts, Bianna Golodryga, Joel Schumacher, Kate Snow, Joan Cooney, Lloyd Morriset, Paula Zahn, Roscoe Orman * Muppets - Elmo, Zoe, Rosita, Abby Cadabby, Grover, Michael Bloomberg Muppet * Links - New York Insider TV (video) Image:SherylCrowGala.JPG|Sheryl Crow performing with Elmo Image:2009gala-bloomberg.jpg|Michael Bloomberg Image:2009gala-brianwilliams.jpg|Brian Williams Image:2009gala-joancooney.jpg|Joan Ganz Cooney Image:2009gala-sherylcrow.jpg|Sheryl Crow Image:Sherylcrowssgang.jpg|Sheryl Crow Image:2009gala-Al-Roker-and-Deborah-Roberts.jpg|Al Roker and Deborah Roberts Image:2009gala-Bianna-Golodryga.jpg|Bianna Golodryga Image:2009gala-Gary-Knell.jpg|Gary Knell Image:2009gala-Bloomberg_Muppet.jpg|Bloomberg Muppet and Abby Image:BloombergMuppet.png|Bloomberg Muppet and Bloomberg Image:2009gala-Brian-Williams.jpg|Brian Williams and Jane Stoddard Williams Image:2009gala-Fran-Brill.jpg|Fran Brill Image:2009gala-Joel-Schumacher.jpg|Joel Schumacher Image:2009gala-Kate-Snow.jpg|Kate Snow Image:2009gala-Lloyd-Morriset.jpg|Joan Cooney and Lloyd Morriset Image:2009gala-Paula-Zahn.jpg|Paula Zahn Image:2009gala-Roscoe-Orman.jpg|Roscoe Orman Image:2009gala-Bob-McGrath.jpg|Bob McGrath Image:2009gala-David_Westin_and_Sherrie_Rollins_Westin.jpg|David Westin and Sherrie Rollins Westin Image:2009gala-Kevin-Clash.jpg|Kevin Clash Image:2009gala-Leslie_Carrara.jpg|Leslie Carrara Image:2009gala-Shoshanna-Lonstein-Gruss.jpg|Shoshanna Lonstein Gruss 2010 * Date - June 2, 2010 * Host - Robin Roberts * Honored - Vice President Joe Biden and Jill Biden * Attendees - General George Casey and wife, Jean Chatzky, John Legend, Martha Raddatz, Joel Schumacher, Christine Teigen, Deborah Roberts, Bob Woodruff * Muppets - Elmo, Zoe, Rosita, Abby Cadabby, Grover, Cookie Monster, Snuffy (attending the event for the first time) Gala2010-biden.jpg|Jill Biden and Joe Biden Gala2010-host.jpg|John Legend, Jill Biden, Joe Biden, Robin Roberts Gala2010-clash.jpg|Kevin Clash Gala2010-cooney.jpg|Joan Ganz Cooney Gala2010-dorahroberts.jpg|Deborah Roberts Gala2010-host2.jpg|Robin Roberts Gala2010-John_Legend_and_Christine_Teigen.jpg|John Legend and Christine Teigen Gala2010_Martha_Raddatz_and_Bob_Woodruff.jpg|Bob Woodruff and Martha Raddatz Snuffy 2010 Gala.jpg 2011 * Date - June 1, 2011 * Host - Deborah Roberts * Honored - Charles MacCormack, President and CEO, Save the Children and Merck, accepted by Richard T. Clark, Chairman of the Board * Attendees - Joan Ganz Cooney, Cheryl Henson, Gary Knell, Joel Schumacher, George Stephanopoulos, Paula Zahn * Muppets - Kami (Stephanie D'Abruzzo), Telly Monster, Abby Cadabby, Grover, Cookie Monster Elvis Costello performed "Alison" with the Muppets. Stephanie D'Abruzzo served as announcer for the proceedings. Cookie Monster was quoted as: "Cookie is a sometime food and vegetables is an everything food, so me just eat three centerpieces. But me hope cookies for dessert!" The centerpieces were made of yellow peppers and green apples.The Wall Street Journal - Controlling the Monster (June 3, 2011) Gala_2011_costello.jpg|Elvis Costello Image:Gala2011-Richard T. Clark.jpg|Richard T. Clark Image:Gala2011-Paula Zahn.jpg|Paula Zahn Image:Gala2011-Joel Schumacher.jpg|Joel Schumacher Image:Gala2011-George Stephanopoulos.jpg|George Stephanopulos Image:Gala2011-Gary Knell.jpg|Gary Knell Image:Gala2011-Deborah Roberts.jpg|Deborah Roberts Image:Gala2011- Joan Ganz Cooney.jpg|Joan Ganz Cooney Image:Gala2011- Cheryl Henson.jpg|Cheryl Henson Image:Gala2011- Charles MacCormack.jpg|Charles MacCormack 2012 * Date - May 30, 2012 * Host - Jon Stewart and Elmo * Honoring - Bill Clinton and UnitedHealthCare (represented by CEO Gail Boudreaux) * Attendees - Joan Ganz Cooney, H. Melvin Ming, Laura Brown, Lesli Rotenberg * Muppets - Elmo, Murray, Abby Cadabby, Zoe, Rosita, Oscar, Big Bird, Cookie Monster (Peter Linz) The Muppeteers and their characters perform "Sing" and "We Are the World". 2012 Sesame Gala Bill Clinton Jon Stewart.jpg|Bill Clinton, Elmo and Jon Stewart 2012 Sesame Gala Muppeteers.jpg|Muppeteers 2012 Sesame Gala Sing.jpg|"Sing" 2012 Sesame Gala Jon Stewart Elmo.jpg|Jon Stewart on stage with Elmo 2012 Sesame Gala Jon Stewart.jpg|Jon Stewart 2012 Sesame Gala Joan Ganz Cooney.jpg|Joan Ganz Cooney 2012 Sesame Gala Laura Brown.jpg|Laura Brown 2012 Sesame Gala Lesli Rotenberg.jpg|Lesli Rotenberg 2012 Sesame Gala H. Melvin Ming and Sherrie Westin.jpg|H. Melvin Ming and Sherrie Westin 2013 * Date - May 29, 2013 * Hosts - Ali Wentworth and George Stephanopoulos * Honoring - Susie Buffett, Qualcomm * Attendees Getty Images - Joan Ganz Cooney, H. Melvin Ming, Cheryl Henson, Bob McGrath, Joel Schumacher, Dr. Paul E. Jacobs, Ann Lembeck Leary, Sarah Zeid, Bernie Williams * Muppets - The Count, Cookie Monster, Oscar, Telly, Murray, Elmo (Ryan Dillon), Zoe, Abby Cadabby, Big Bird, Chickens, Penguins, AM Monster * Links - Sesame Workshop Blog, "Ho Hey" performance (video), "Sing" performance (video) The PS22 chorus performed "Ho Hey" and "Wonderwall." The hosts then performed "Sing" with the PS 22 chorus and the Sesame Street cast. 2013SesameGala-1.jpg|Ali Wentworth and George Stephanopoulos 2013SesameGala-2.jpg|Susie Buffett 2013SesameGala-3.jpg|Joan Ganz Cooney 2014 * Date - May 28, 2014 * Hosts - The Sesame Street Muppets, musical guest Michael Buble * Honoring - Joan Ganz Cooney Sources Category:Events Category:Live Appearances